


Don't Glow

by allicekitty13



Series: Jalice Week 02/21 [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti-Soulmates, F/F, Jaliceweek (Twilight), cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: "After everything Alice had been through, losing her mother, being evicted from her home by her father, she was convinced there was no way the universe would deal her the blow of not being matched with Jessamine. It had to finally be the time for something to go right in her life. In Alice's mind, there was no other way this could play out."
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale
Series: Jalice Week 02/21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Don't Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm shook that I actually made this in time. This one gave me problems left and right and did not want to be written. In the end I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> I'm really excited about this because it's my first time using Jessamine<3

Soulmates were an intrinsic part of society. From the moment science discovered the concept to the inception of technology designed to detect your match, they had steadily become more and more commonplace until finally being so universally accepted that they were now deeply ingrained into every aspect of world culture.

An office of government had been created specifically for tracking matches and enforcing soul laws. In every community, there was a soul center that handled all things related to soul mates for your area. On your eighteenth birthday, your sole task was to head to your local soul center to receive your mark. The marks, that came in the form of a legally obligated tattoo, were to be in the form of a band located on the left arm. The recipient was permitted to choose the style as well as placement. Citizens were allowed complete creative freedom so long as the mark was large enough to spot. The tattoos, designed with a special ink that interacted with your DNA, would begin to glow brightly when in proximity to your soulmate. 

Finding your soulmate was meant to be your number one goal in life. The concept had become ingrained in television, music, literature, and politics. There was not a single aspect of life that hadn't become completely intertwined with soulmates. Marrying your soulmate granted tax benefits, better jobs, and education opportunities. Even what areas you were allowed to live was determined by being with your soulmate. The political stance was that you would be a happier and more productive citizen if your time was spent with the person pre-determined to be perfectly compatible with you by your biological makeup.

It wasn't surprising that with all of these rules, regulations, and benefits, the vast majority of the population sought out their match, happily staying with them no matter what. They played into the idea that because your mark would glow around a specific person, it was impossible that there could be anyone better for you to spend your life with. 

Alice had seen the falsehoods of the sentiment play out first hand in her own parent's unhappy marriage. She'd witnessed Lilian and Edgar fighting, heard her mother crying in the middle of the night, known fully well that Edgar was just a little too close to his co-worker Anna-Maire. Alice had been the only one who wasn't the least bit surprised when the woman moved into their home shortly after her mother's death.

Knowing that soulmates essentially meant nothing hadn't stopped Alice from being excited when she woke up on her eighteenth birthday. Having been granted the day off work for the event, she made her way to her local soul office to receive her mark. Alice was near giddy when she handed the artist a floral design to be placed around her wrist in the style of a bracelet. During the application, she was smiling brightly despite the pain; she was all but shaking with excitement when she showed up on her girlfriend Jessamine's doorstep, all too ready to see both of their marks light up for the first time.

Alice and Jessamine had met in their freshman year of high school through Alice's friend and Jessamine's twin sister Rosalie. By their sophomore year, they'd started dating despite Jessamine's worries. She had seen far too many otherwise happy couples get their hearts broken when they didn't end up matches; she didn't want that for herself, she especially didn't want to see Alice live through that pain. Nevertheless, by the time the pair graduated, they were nearly inseparable. Alice loved her with all of her being and knew in her soul that Jessamine felt the same. After everything Alice had been through, losing her mother, being evicted from her home by her father, she was convinced there was no way the universe would deal her the blow of not being matched with Jessamine. It _had_ to finally be the time for something to go right in her life. In Alice's mind, there was no other way this could play out.

Except when Jess opened her front door Alice's bright smile fell. The new flowers circling her wrist remained dim, matte, and colorless. The thick black geometrical lines encircling Jessamine's forearm stayed their dark shade of unglowing black. The pair stared at each other, eyes flicking back and forth from their marks to the other's face. Alice was heartbroken, feeling crushed as though she'd just been punched in the stomach. She couldn't get a full breath in; her chest felt tight like all of the air had suddenly been removed from her lungs without warning. 

Like every other couple in their situation, they'd broken up, managing to stay apart for almost two weeks. Quickly though, both realized they didn't care about the marks, the laws, or social custom. They knew how they felt about each other, and that was enough. Jessamine showed up at Alice's apartment one night with a ring and the promise that they would figure this out. That they would navigate whatever problems would arise together as a team. Alice didn't hesitate for a second to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think? 
> 
> Comments keep me going and help me grow as a writer so please leave your thoughts and questions down below <3


End file.
